Red
by Lee Savage
Summary: Red is the color of blood, strength, and passion. Now, with a new dark threat looming over the Monkey Team, it appears that before peace can occur, quarrels will tear them apart and more blood will be shed. Dead fic.
1. Evil Is Afoot

Disclaimer- I don't own the show Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Ciro Neili has the honors to be its creator.

---

Red

Chapter One: Evil Is Afoot

The swollen sun's rays barely shone as it hid behind the distant hills. The last rays reflected on a small figure outside Shuggazoom City's boundaries. Its, or _his _arms were shaking and away from his body. His coal black eyes were shocked and broken at the scene that lay before him. A few ways away from his white foot, a patch of fur stood, its long, thick strands of hair were caked with an unseemly amount of crimson, oozing liquid. The color of the creature's fur could barely be seen. Its eyes, almost as black as its murderer, were open and distorted in grief and unhidden shock, with a hint of pain. The victim's metallic arms were and bent awkwardly, and its torso was twisted to where the poor robotic simian was staring at the sky with a blank and misty expression. The long tail of the victim was rigid and halfway up. There were patches of torn green fur among the ruined fur.

The figure by the verdant-colored monkey stood slightly hunched. It just didn't register to him fully. _H-how could this happen? _His dark visage gazed at his arms with disbelief at the morbid scene.

_No. This can't happen!_

His hands were covered with blood, and his fur was spiked with the stuff. The sickened grimace transformed into a weary scowl. Lines appeared beneath his pitch black orbs. His reflection shone in the other's eyes. It was hideous. His eyes were dull and distorted with unbearable pain. He was completely crimson, except for his tail, it was a lighter shade of the color with a bloody, broken fan on the end. For some reason it wouldn't transform back.

_My, my, what would dearest Nova think of you now, S.P.R.X-77? _A sinister voice rang through his head. Sprx chuckled, but there was no humor, only self-pity and loathing. It had to be_ his _luck that did this to him. The voice was not his own. It couldn't be. He felt tears in his large orbs, and he slowly opened the "ears" on each side of his head (they were actually long, metal things used to pick up sonic frequencies and communicate).

"S-s-prx ... here." He realized that his voice was quavering. He cleared his throat. "Sprx here, S.P.R.X-77. Monkey Team, are you there?" He knew that he sounded more diplomatic than usual, seeing as his calls were usually rash. It would appear unnatural, but it didn't matter anyway. Static. _Just perfect._

What _if_ Nova saw him like this? What would she be? Disgusted (not much of a difference)? Terrified? Angry? Never mind that, he had just killed his best friend! The day couldn't get any worse. _Just my luck. Why does this always have to happen to me?_

"Aaaurgh!!" As if right on time, Sprx clutched his head and let out an unholy screech at the scorching pain that shot up his back. He collapsed to his knees in agony. "W-w-what's happening to me?"

_It's simple. _A threatening voice chimed. _You're becoming exactly what I've always wanted you to become, brother. _The voice was low and had all the ice of winter in it. Yet, there was something, like _caution _in the disembodied noise. Sprx cradled his head in his arms like a mother would do to its precious newborn.

_Murderer, idiot._ His own voice mocked him with menacing delight. **_Shut up._**

_Buffoon, moron, stupid. **Shut up.**_

_You really can't help yourself, can ya Sparky? You've always been prone to making stupid choices. Now, you've taken it out on innocent, sweet Otto? Mandarin would be proud. Don't lie to yourself, like you have for so many years._

_**"SHUT UP!" **Great, now I'm talking to myself. I'm going insane!_

A fierce cackle radiated through the robotic simian's brain and pierced his nerves. _What's going on?_

_Now you will realize your full potential. Your teammates will writhe in agony before my might. Your beloved Chosen One is too powerful for my control, Antauri seems to reject my control of his mind, Dearest Nova, of course, is a weakling and unworthy of the power. "Brainstrain" as you've always called him is intelligent, but physically unable to fulfill my commands, and Otto (that wretched buffoon), of course, seems to be immune to anything that involves using his witless mind. You S.P.R.X-77, seem the most vulnerable with your self pity and forlorn emotions only seem worthy for my commands. You seem to be the only monkey willing to give up everything for power and to be the strongest among the rest. Sprx, you've always had an ambition for leadership, and that can be dangerous. But now, in my power, you can achieve that, and so much more while I get my revenge!_

"You talk too much." Sprx whispered in a strange attempt to ease himself while shutting his eyes once again tightly. The voice was like listening to Gibson's worn out chalk rubbing and scraping his board where he dabbled with scientific equations. It was rasping and every word sounded worn and every syllable was grated out. He cried out again, and this time with less volume.

_Now, my pitifully confused friend ... You ... will ... be ... MINE!_

_"No..." _Sprx's voice was barely above a hoarse whisper. His shadowy eyes snapped open, and he stared down in utter bemusement. Usually, he would've freaked out, he probably should've so he could be heard and rescued. Then again, what would happen if he screamed for help? They would possible cuff and hang him by newly brandished chains and leave him to rot because of what he had done (although he wasn't himself, but what did they care?). Either that, or they would throw rocks and pebbles at him like an animal. The most probable outcome would be that the citizens would think that he and his comrade had been in a devastating ambush, and then nourish the beaten monkey and mourn over the green one. The citizens would eventually force him to tell his frightening story, and he would most likely lie (they wouldn't disagree with one of the saviors of their beloved city, would they?). Of course, he would feel guilty and have to bear the sins of his actions forever. No, he wouldn't do that. Otto didn't deserve that.

There was a heavily pregnant pause in his mind, enough time to mourn for his friend (he was still frozen to the spot) while an uneasy, tickling sensation shot up the simian's body. It was almost like the times when your foot would fall asleep on accident. It didn't hurt, but for some reason it was almost unbearable. The sun had dissolved into the new, fresh night. It was glorious and star-filled. If only he was here with Nova. If only. A glistening tear ran down the red monkey's face and landed on the lush ground.

_How touching. You poor, tormented, selfish simian. Allow me to ease your misery._

An ear-splitting howl pierced Shuggazoom's once peaceful night, and at the same exact spot where Sprx had stood, something horrible gazed out into the open night.

Somewhere else, a deformed piece of work sneered.

---

Author's Note- I was **_actually_** going to make this longer, but I will delay my plans to the next chapter.

Working Status: Chapter One Started: October 24, 2006. 7:34 P.M.

Finished: October 25, 2006. 5:00 P.M.


	2. Disbelief

Disclaimer- I do not own SRMTHG!. Ciro Neili has the honor of owning this awesome show.

---

Red

Chapter Two: Disbelief

As the blinding sun gave way to the white moon and stars, the Super Robot took on a new, luminescent glow. Inside, the Hyperforce was anything but quiet. The Robot had yet to shut its internal lights off as three robotic simians, and a teenage boy, paced nervously in the Main Control Room in their respected paths. Antauri, the sterling monkey, seemed to act more settled than the others as he closed his eyes in undisturbed concentration and looked deep in his soul, very deep, and searched for a presence or a sign for his missing teammates, any sign. He sighed wistfully.

"Where are they?" the golden monkey said, her voice quiet and edged with undisguised worry. Her eyes were squinted ever so slightly and in the depths there was slight vagueness. Nova's voice rose to a high squeak. "I'm worried."

Silence.

The scientific monkey with the blue tinge typed furiously near the large screen at the front of the room. His onyx eyes were full of anticipation and concentration. The screen was aquatic blue with a white outline of Shuggazoom City. It was blank. Empty. His sister came to his side. "Anything yet, Gibson?" A pained, tired expression overcame Gibson. It only lasted a second, and then flickered to a dull frown. Nova was surprised at how mellow these guys were about Otto and Sprx's disappearance. She was there, twiddling her thumbs with agitation and thinking of what could've happened to them. Nova wasn't really shocked that _Sprx _would make them worry. That was just like him, he was so self-absorbed at times that he forgot about little things like checking in with the team. Otto though, he was very forgetful, but he wasn't so clueless that he would forget to come _home._ Something was wrong. She could feel it in her nerves. Sprx was an idiot, and Otto could be a pain, but Nova didn't want anything to happen to them. She could handle the thought of losing any one of her brothers forever...

The exhausted scientist sighed and shook his head. "No, nothing." He didn't speak any louder than a mumble. His back was slouched and appeared too tired to even describe what he had found in a lengthy lecture.

_They're okay. They **gotta **be okay. _The team's leader whispered to himself mentally. His expression turned to a hopeful, depressed smile to a doubtful grimace that caused his youthful visage to look worn and tired. His legs were stiff, and his feet felt frozen because of the Super Robot's freezing metal floor. He knew he would get a cold, but he _had _to be here. Chiro was in his faded blue pajamas, and he was shaking from fatigue, but it was _right._ Chiro knew he was responsible. He was the Chosen One, the leader and friend of the colorful simians. They were his family._ I should've known that something would happen. I should be out there, looking myself. I'm the leader, I need to find them ... _A shiver rattled down his spine. He had nearly lost Antauri, he _had _for a moment, and he still felt guilty about it, because it was STILL tormenting him and the spiritual mentor. The sterling monkey was now completely robotic, and along with that came many disadvantages. Antauri couldn't feel as well, eat, and almost anything could disrupt his wires and shut him off. For example, an electric shock would stun a monkey like Otto, but it would disrupt Antauri's system. Chiro frowned grimly. _And it's all my fault._ He heard Gibson speak in an undertone with Nova, and his words, to Chiro's surprise, sounded oddly harsh, and Nova backed away reluctantly. He gazed at her in confusion. Chiro heard her grumble, and he groaned inwardly, but loud enough for the monkey's acute hearing to pick up.

The Chosen One stopped and stared blankly at the steel ground. He half-expected Sprx to put a comforting hand on his shoulder and say, "What's wrong kid?" or to have Otto hug him and chirp enthusiastically, "It all right buddy!" He groaned again, only louder. Nothing.

"Chiro?" A deep voice with a concerned edge inquired quietly. Chiro gazed upward and smiled sadly as the silver monkey stared at his with serious cobalt eyes. Chiro's fake expression quavered, faltered, and soon ceased as Antauri spoke to him and a low tone, aware that he shouldn't alert the others. "Chiro, are you all right? I am greatly concerned that you haven't slept today. Each team member should be prepared for the unexpected, and your human body requires more rest." Chiro just stared. _This is just Antauri's version of some dumb lecture._ He sighed in his mind. At least he didn't ramble on and on like a certain blue scientist.

"I'm fine Antauri, really, just a lil' worried, that's all." Chiro felt like he was droning, mostly to himself, so he then kept silent. A moment passed, and the spiritual simian's deep gaze never left Chiro. The legendary mentor stared at the unexpecting pupil. Chiro eventually gave in, wrapping his arms around his chest and shivering. "It feels really different. Something's wrong Antauri." To his shock, his second-in-command placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The ghostly white hand was ice cold, and he sneezed. Antauri blinked.

"I promise you Chiro. No harm will come to Sprx and Otto. I sense they are out there somewhere. Their auras are disturbed, however, but I assure you, that they will be fine." Far from reassuring the leader, Chiro grew even more uneasy, but he just nodded sleepily at his mentor's wisdom.

"Ok Antauri, I gotcha." He put on a dull smile, to make it appear that he was calm, although Antauri probably knew better. Antauri _always _knew. Antauri nodded sternly and released Chiro just to return to his original spot and state of mind. He swore that he heard Nova mutter about "clueless and irresponsible men," but his ears could've deceived him.

A disturbed Gibson's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he looked closely at the screen. A small_ beep _repeatedly sounded, alerting the simian. It drew the attention of the rest of the team as well.

"What's happening?" Nova stared hopefully at the smart one with bewildered orbs. She hated to appear so emotional, and she _really_ hated to look like she was scared for the red hotshot. Then again, their dependable mechanic was out there too ...

"I've picked up a magnetic signature (blip) near Shuggazoom City's boundary line. I can't decipher what it means due to some disturbances in the readings, but wherever the life source is originating from, it is very weak, possibly dying." The Monkey Team's blood all ran cold.

"We havta find whatever is causing the blip!" Their beloved leader shouted with unnatural authority. He slammed a balled fist roughly in his open palm, as if dramatizing his original order. With a determined glance at the rest of the Hyperforce (who all nodded in unison), he closed his eyes. _Flash. _A blinding white light engulfed the robot. Everything faltered for a microsecond. Gibson held a hand to his sensitive orbs. When the light died down, their leader stood in front of them with his back in a dignified arch. Antauri nodded (without anyone noticing) in satisfaction, like a teacher would do when it was impressed with his student. The white-and orange, pasty child before him stared at the blip with a strange look, determination mingled in with anxiety.

"Hyperforce, Go!" the teenager shouted.

(in the night sky, over Shuggazoom City)

Every team member (excluding Otto and Sprx, of course) flew over the brightly lit city and repeatedly searched the streets for anything suspicious.

"Anything?" Nova motioned to Gibson, who had a tracker clutched tightly in his metallic hands.

"We are nearing the source of the disturbance." Gibson said dully. Nova blinked, he seemed more melancholy than usual.

"Have caution, team," the silver monkey ordered in a tone that never faltered."We are nearing the city's boundary. We must be aware of any ambushes or signs of danger." Once he finished, Chiro mentally rolled his eyes. _Poor Antauri, always stating the obvious. _He jolted when he felt a finger gently tap his shivering shoulder. He turned his neck stiffly, and came face to face with the yellow monkey. Strangely, her fur turned silver in this moonlight. She turned away from him and looked down with a concerned stare. She lifted her left arm away from her side and pointed in the distance while the moonlight illuminated her arm.

"What's that over there?" the golden warrior asked with clear unease. Cobalt orbs, glowing aquatic eyes, and serious black orbs followed her gaze. They were too far away to see what was on the ground due and the cloud wisps partially blocked their view. Antauri enhanced his vision (while Gibson unnecessarily said "We are directly above the source.") and peered down closer to the earth, and instantly wished he hadn't. He recoiled instantly. Chiro squinted his eyes.

"Antauri ..." the leader muttered. Ever since he joined the Hyperforce, he had never seen the spiritual simian to act so rashly upon inspecting something. He blasted his handy jet pack and positioned himself beside the second-in-command's side. Antauri had now reverted his eyes back to normal and starred at the starry heavens. It was really weird, Chiro pondered. The stars' reflections made Antauri appear more distant and vague. The many stars lightened the sterling monkey's usual dark, stern eyes and Chiro could've sworn he could see angels in the fatherly, mature gaze. Yet the look was almost, bitter. It was as if the monkey was cursing the gods for some catastrophic deed. "What's goin' on?" he finished uneasily.

To the others' amazement and complete surprise, Antauri did not answer. Instead, he plummeted toward the source of his hidden misery. Chiro muttered, "Let's follow him." but by that time, they were halfway there. The freezing wind lapped at Chiro's uniform. He sneezed. _Just great._

Antauri soared down with the speed of an eagle and the determination of a hawk. His body, was shaking like a brittle leaf, which was unusual for the silver monkey's usual calming composure. The muscles in his cheeks tightened as he squinted with a glint of dread in his eyes.

"Antauri, wait up!" Nova rasped, then started rapidly gasping for air. They were going so fast, and it was _so_ cold. Meanwhile, Gibson and Chiro remained composed. The blue monkey still looked grave.

The sterling monkey landed on crisp, brittle grass that was coated in, something ... He placed a hand on a limp figure before him. _Otto. _He thought grimly. Antauri shook the bloody mass ever so slightly. _Please wake up, my friend. Please... _The blood was completely dried by now and it stained the simian's fur, making him appear like a mocking impression of S.P.R.X.-77. Otto's torso was contorted and twisted painfully to where his wide eyes stared at they sky. One eye was glazed and shone with Heaven, and the other had a cracked surface. His look was pleading. Antauri returned the expression.

"Antauri what ..." Chiro started, but was interrupted by a sharp, horrified gasp from Nova. He glanced at Gibson, who was staring at the bloodied ground with horror, and ... was that shame he saw in the composed scientist's eyes? The human leader couldn't bear to see what had startled his beloved team, but he turned his head ever so slightly ... and then regretted it. The memory automatically was stitched in his youthful mind and he automatically jumped to conclusions. A dead Otto. His stomach churned and he bent over and clutched his sickened gut.

"No ..." the yellow female whimpered. She was on her knees, her face just ... broken. She touched the side of Otto's face, stroking the clotted fur hopefully. She started to weep hysterically, and Chiro shook to the very core. Gibson marched stiffly to her side like a drone. He put his hand on her shoulder, like it was part of a process. His eyes eventually glistened with hurt. Antauri just shook his head. Their leader's stomach turned, and he leaned over to vomit on a patch of dew-covered grass. This was too much.

Gibson shared a look with Antauri, and the two intellectual simians shared a silent message as the blue one patted the crying Nova. He choked, which was a very rare action for one so familiar with speaking. "He's..."

"Alive." Antauri finished. After he had finished emptying his body of vital food contents, Chiro looked up and his eyes blazed. His face became distorted in rage. He stomped over to Otto and noticed faint movement in the green mechanic's chest. Still, it was horrible to see Otto look like that.

"I can't believe this is happening." Nova's voice was small. "I can't believe it." Chiro mentally shared her disbelief. Antauri stood up. Chiro looked up from Otto's torn body and stared meaningfully at the spiritual other.

"We have to find who did this." The young boy spoke in a grating, strange tone as his teeth ground together and he seethed through them. Antauri returned his gaze with patience and wisdom. He shook his head solemnly.

"Yes," Antauri stated quietly. "but first we must return to the Super Robot and make sure Otto receives immediate medical attention." He broke contact with Chiro and stared at his injured brother with guilt and sorrow.

"No, Antauri," the boy's voice was thick with hatred. "We have to find the person who did this first."

"We can't risk Otto's life for our own lust for vengeance. It isn't worth it. We must restore Otto's life force." Antauri sighed, wondering if the once cheerful green monkey would ever be as carefree again. Something deep in his eyes suggested a betrayal. His actions only further angered the teen, who would usually obey his teacher without question.

"And what about Sprx, huh? What if something gets him, or one of us? Don't you _care,_ Antauri?" the leader hissed. A warning look flickered in Antauri's newly wizened eyes.

"Don't question my judgement Chiro. I care for all of you, but we don't know that Sprx is in any imminent danger." Chiro was startled by the ease in Antauri's tone, and how he admitted how he cared, but it did not mask the boy's own uncertainty.

"I don't care. We need to do something. Now. It would be hopeless to ..." Antauri's head shot up and Chiro realized that he had gone too far in tampering with the silver simian. Antauri bared his teeth in the hint of a snarl and curled his metallic fingers.

"_Don't_ question my orders, Chiro." Antauri hissed through gritted teeth. Chiro flinched. He had never seen the second in command so angry before. Usually Antauri wouldn't get ticked so easily. "You may be leader, but Otto's life is at stake, and I will not have him lose his life over a useless chase, while we are all exhausted already."

"Exhausted? How would _you _know Antauri?" Chiro sneered in a disrespectful way that was so unlike him. "You're all robot now. You don't have _feelings!"_ He secretly knew how shallow he sounded, but it _was_ partly true. Antauri's eyes glazed with a new authority, and Chiro wasn't sure to be fearful or respectful.

"Chiro! What has gotten into you?!" the blue monkey joined with a stiffened back and stern glare.

"I'm the leader, and I _feel _that we could die because Antauri is overcautious!" He snapped back. Before either blue or silver monkey could reply, Nova, her golden face now ragged with tears, stood up with a wobble.

She growled. "Shut up. All of you, just shut up. Otto is still waiting." Gibson cleared his throat and kneeled by Otto, pretending to expect the once lively monkey's gruesome wounds. Antauri was about to follow, than shot a look at Chiro. It wasn't like him to be part of a fight, especially with a boy he knew so well. He simply frowned, and in the look pain reflected in his eyes. _Pain._

Chiro took a small glimpse at his mentor and regretted the argument. _Great, now I feel bad. _He pouted. Antauri shook his head while Nova approached him. She looked at Chiro, who stubbornly crossed his arms and turned away. Feeling slight disgust, she approached Antauri and gave him an encouraging pat. It was times like these that Antauri felt even more distant from the team than ever before.

---

I enjoyed writing this chapter, I love the insight on the characters' feelings. Will Otto survive? Anyway, please review.

**Work Progress**

Started: October 26, 2006. 5:17 P.M.

Ended: October 26, 2006. 12:03 A.M.


	3. Villainous Plotting

Disclaimer- This unworthy author does not have the honor of owning the Monkey Team. Ciro Neili should take all of the credit for their glorious existence. Don't bite me please.

---

Red

Chapter Three: Villainous Plotting

The sun was rising from the grassy hills slowly and cast light on the planet of Shuggazoom. Of course, Shuggazoom City, being on the top of the world, received the warm sunshine first (a terrible experience for those who didn't want to get up). Before we intrude on the Hyperforce however, there is something else that is occurring at this very second.

(Underground Bunker place under Shuggazoom City)

The room was dimly lit and seemed like a mockery of the Monkey Team's Main Control Room. The walls were made of steel that looked like it had been sewn together. Every corner where each wall came together, piles of moss and mildew had formed over a long period of time. A contraption resembling a large screened computer sat in the front of the room, its screen was eerie green. Beyond the room lay a long display of doors and curving passageways. It was almost like a labyrinth, but the greatest horror laid inside the tallest door.

The door swung open and slammed into the wall with a resounding **_slam._** There stood a twisted, deformed creature. Soft _clanks _sounded as the mutant started over to the large screen. He snarled and his ugly mug twisted profusely. Curse the Monkey Team. They thought that he was unaware of the Original's past, but he knew. He _was _the Original. _Only better, much better. _He had always been Skeleton King's right hand. _That fleshy abomination had destroyed himself with his foolish plans, his foolish ambitions, and his impossible dreams. _He had come undone, and in his place, the true Mandarin was born. The one and only.

Mandarin smirked, his ruined eye, surrounded by wasted flesh gleamed brightly with anticipation._ Soon, my brothers, soon. _Technically, they weren't his brothers (and sister) at all, that piece of history was discarded when his other abandoned them in is conquest for power. Of course, like most simpletons say, "Old habits die hard." Mandarin chuckled, and displayed a row of sharp teeth in a dastardly grin.

The new, scorched Mandarin did not at all consider those buffoons to be related to him. They had foiled his (and his master's) brilliant plans. _Those foolish simians do not understand. They are blind to true intelligence. _He pushed a smooth, silver button and the screen flashed. Schematics and blueprints, all cleverly categorized, appeared instantly. _Now..._

A loud screech disrupted the clone's thoughts. Immediately, his clawed fingers traced the glass outline of the spiked pendant around his tiny neck.

_"Mandarin..." A feminine voice hissed, and soon the venomous rose to an unholy shriek. "Release me at once!" _Another horrid shriek sounded and pierced the orange monkey's acute hearing. His claws grasped the pendant as his expression remained nonchalant. The vision of a warped, once beautiful maiden appeared on the slippery surface. Her smoothed hairs were greased and black, and her red eyes glared with only hostility at the twisted creature.

"Really, Valina?" He said the witch's voice with mockery and sadistic pleasure. His voice was a grating whisper and every word was wheezed out. "You expect me to release you after you made a foolhardy attempt to trap me once before? The pressure and blackness must be going to your head, she-witch. I am no fool."

_"You will suffer pure agony when my lord, Skeleton King returns and frees me from this cursed prison!" _Valina's voice was scathing and low like a snake's. Mandarin, deep down, was wary of Valina's powers and hypnotism. He simply returned her threat by growling and restraining himself from spitting on the mysterious amulet. A loud racket outside of the poorly crafted room signaled to Mandarin that he had a visitor.

"_Sssssh, _my precious slave, my weapon has returned from his glorious carnage." He released the amulet, and the witch's visage disappeared into the endless void, but she was still there. _There to haunt him._

The hard door that had shut by itself earliar, now creaked open slowly, and instead of fear or anger, both of Mandarin's malformed and good eyes gazed at the figure that hunched at that spot with an odd, fatherly gaze. This was _his _creation. A somewhat lanky, barbaric creature gazed at Mandarin with demonic, glowing crimson eyes. Bloodlust was hidden in those deep depths, and the instinct to kill. It was, like Mandarin, a pitiful, but deadly mockery of the robotic simians that were the banes of the orange one's existance. It sat in a primitive position with its knuckles sitting on the floor and its long legs bent. At the end of each leg, white feet with arched and sharpened like a hawk's talons. The gleaming silver arms and hands were almost identical from their original state, only the arms were longer and at the end of each finger, sharp nails replaced the stubby circuits. It's chest was buff and the tangle of darker ruby-colored hairs massed around where white used to be. The thing's mouth was partially open in a dumbfounded way, revealing white fangs that seemed to beckon for flesh and blood. A faint mane seemed to have formed with its wild hair sticking out at the edges of its pointed face. Its helmet was a darker shade than the rest of its fur and its smoothness was interrupted by the protruding point that resembled a shark fin. A long tail dragged behind the grotesque being.

Mandarin cackled insanely, and inside the pendant, he thought he heard a squeal. He stepped forward with a mad grin smacked on his face. "Yes, minion."

A distinct rumble escaped the creature's mouth, its fangs were the only objects preventing its the monstrous thing's tongue from lolling out. It bowed its head clumsily. _"Massster, what is my assssignment?" _Mandarin's grin turned to an outward smile. Oh, how he loved his job, despite some _minor "_setbacks" (six setbacks, actually).

"Hm, despite your pathetic, slavering condition, you have proven to be an efficient part of my plan." the orange replacement smirked. "Now, I believe my plot is ready for the next step, and it involves that hairless pet."

_**---**_

Author's Note- I just wanted to say "thank you" for the reviews, and I hope this chapter meet your standards. This story has about eighty hits, and like, only four reviews. That's okay though, because at least this story is being noticed, and an extra "thanks" for those who have been so kind to actually read and review. Although I'm not doing this story so it'll be popular and get a lot of reviews, I still enjoy hearing from you all. Sadly, most people read, but don't review due to many reasons. Sometimes even I do that, but it's fine either way. I just want this story to be interesting and make you guys more interested.

P.S. That "thing" in this chapter reminds me of Mutant Gibson. (shudders) That thought gave me nightmares. Xx It's really not meant to, although both are creepy.

_**Work Progress**_

_**Started: Thursday, October 26, 2006. 11:09 A.M.**_

_**Finished: October 26, 2006. 7:45 P.M. **_

**A.H.**


	4. Disturbances

Disclaimer- This author does not own the glorious Monkey Team. If she did, she would be very happy and hug Antauri and Otto a lot. Ciro Neili has the honor, and we should honor him.

---

Red

Chapter Four: Disturbances

Chiro paced repeatedly around the Control Room in semi-perfect circles. Horrible images came to him. They were like the ones in his dreams. The ones that scratched his pale skin, seared his bones, and brought terrible omens and memories from a past Chiro didn't care to repeat. He bowed his head, as if he were ashamed of remembering the sins of yesterday. Perhaps, remembering and accepting the fate you had chosen was the first step to rebuilding.

"Chiro." Nova sighed in a tired voice as her eyelids fluttered from lack of sleep. "Stop moving around. You're making me dizzy." Chiro stopped, Nova was the type to give in to petty excuses such as exhaustion or sickness, unless driven to it. He looked into her darkened eyes sheepishly.

"Sorry." Chiro mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and smiling slightly. The yellow monkey simply nodded wearily and stared at the shut door that she was near. Nova's arms were crossed and her shoulders leaned against the wall, slumped lazily. Her head was bent as the medical bay remained hidden. Chiro knew that she was worried about Otto. Nova cared about him, Chiro wasn't sure if the relationship differed from any of the other bonds, but he knew she still cared. Everybody cared, What he had seen last night had been the worst experience in his life. Why Otto? Why? His fist tightened and his thin lips pursed.

Gibson furiously slaved away inside the dim med bay, speedily working machines and repairing wounds, while he and Nova stood with determination and great fatigue. For Chiro, the need to eat and go to the bathroom were horrible, but every second counted. Both wanted to be inside, just in case Otto woke up, but Gibson refused and rebuked. _"I simply will not allow extra visitors lounging about. I apologize, but this process requires very intensive concentration, and I do not any of you disrupting the process and risking dead Otto's life."_ He seemed more agitated that usual. Then again, they all were.

Wait ... What about Antauri? Chiro resisted the urge to groan. Antauri was probably somewhere meditating. He automatically felt remorse for his robotic friend. Antauri had trained him and protecting him with a technique akin to paternal compassion. Unfortunately, Antauri _was _Antauri, and he did what he always did in any situation, he evaded the company and went to think. It made Chiro sad, and then flaming hot with anger at the same. The silver simian seemed heartless, but he was a faithful mentor. Antauri's motives confused Chiro, but only made him more interested in his spiritual mentor's background.

A pang of regret passed through him as he remembered what he had said to Antauri, and he wondered if he had made the situation worse. _I may have even pulled Antauri farther away from the team when we need him the most._

No way. Antauri wouldn't drift off and forget the team like that. He was too strong and too good for that. _Still, what have I done?_

"Chiro?"

_I've been so stupid and I feel weird. What's wrong..._

"Chiro?"

_...with me? Why do I feel so strange? I need to talk to Antauri._

"Chiro!" Chiro flushed, and abruptly looked at Nova, and blinked. That was all he did, all he could do. Nova raised her eyes and then lowered them in a deep expression. "Are you okay? You keep blacking out? Maybe you should go to bed..."

"No!" Chiro jumped and shivered. His eyes widened and were filled with the wildness of an untamed animal. "Uh. I'm fine. Maybe I do need to lie down." Nova smiled weakly.

"Need any help?" Her metallic arms reached for him. He pushed them away with one swat.

"No...um... Thanks though." Chiro backed away, and then turned in an abrupt sprint.

(Antauri's Room)

Antauri's calm exterior levitated a few mere inches from the ground, but it seemed like miles. His cobalt eyes were closed in absolute concentration and his mind was cleared of all thoughts. It was harder than one could imagine, especially for some with a complex mind like the silver monkey. Suddenly, a feeling invaded his thoughts. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it was as if the atmosphere had suddenly changed and had altered ever so slightly.

"Antauri?" So that was it. It was the sense that told him that someone was near, or if they were out of their usual locations. It was almost like a throbbing in his temple. The simian opened his eyes and they were greeted by the warm sight of a teenage boy with messy black hair. He lowered himself to the ground, feeling no lightheadedness at all. The boy's slanted orbs followed him. Inside Antauri, something stirred. He felt that the young male was disturbed.

"Chiro, is something wrong?" Antauri said gently in a low tone. His student bowed his head, as if he was ashamed about something. He shook his head, and then lifted it, adorning his face with a wide smile.

"Nah. I just wanted to talk." He sounded so laid back, and the silver monkey wondered why he would try to hide his emotions.

"Chiro." Antauri whispered sternly to the teen. "Is there something you're meaning to tell me?" Chiro was flustered. He didn't know why, but being around the sterling monkey made him feel awkward. It was as if Antauri could read him like a book. Also, after their last argument (which was actually the first heated argument) he felt as if a larger rift had separated him from his mentor. Chiro recalled the time after the Hyperforce vanquished Skeleton King and the Citadel of Bone. The evil had seemed to cease, and two minor evils (Mandarin and Sakko) had disappeared from sight. All seemed perfect.

Then the nightmares came. Large and quick shadows groped him in silent caverns and crushed his bones. They crept up on him, and as he began to freak out, they attacked. Sometimes they even massed into one humongous phantasm with squirming tentacles made from the darkest shadows of the night. Only when they had devoured him completely did the leader wake up from his doom. He would be soaking wet with reeking sweat around his face and screaming shrilly. The second-in-command, who was black at the time, would examine him with deep amber eyes, looking for signs of unusual patterns or disturbances. Chiro didn't tell the others, he knew that Gibson, the only one out of the other four that could analyze the situation deeply enough, would simply dismiss the issue as a phenomenon developed by the growing boy's hormones.

Chiro insisted that he could handle himself, and felt silly if he were to ask Antauri to stay for him, but the spiritual monkey insisted on at least checking up on him ever few hours. _Was it to make sure I was still breathing? _Chiro didn't know. One fatal night, the nightmares reached a crescendo, and it was Chiro who checked in on Antauri. The simian had been sleeping peacefully, but had awoken to the teenager's presence. He attempted to soothe the boy with words of wisdom and philosophy. The alarm sounded.

His dreams took on a new terrifying proportion when he realized that he had dreamed about waking up, and dreamed throughout the night while he was in the grips of the Skeleton King's evil plot. He had learned about his team's mysterious past.

But he was not grateful for it.

The pale boy blinked and stared at his second-in-command. The silver monkey had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Chiro sighed and placed a hand on his aching head. He had drifted off again. Thinking of his dreams and his past and how he would give anything to change them.

_If he changed them, would it make his life better, or worse?_

"Chiro," Antauri repeated, his expression soft with wisdom. "is something wrong?"

"Are you mad at me?" Chiro pleaded. Antauri didn't appear shocked, but something inside him felt surprised.

"No, you could never make me _stay _mad at you, Chiro." The sterling monkey answered, but his leader seemed frantic.

"Oh yeah? What about when I barely got Sprx killed, or when I ran off in that spaceship and took Surthanna and Korlianne from their homes? I still didn't disappoint you?" Chiro didn't know where _he_ was going with this, but he wanted to see inside his spiritual mentor's head, just once.

"Chiro, I..." Chiro didn't let him finish.

"Why do you have to be such a rock, Antauri?" Chiro looked on the verge of tears. "You hide from all of us. I thought at first it was kinda okay and that you were just quieter than everyone else, but you don't seem to feel. Honestly, don't you _feel?_ Don't you feel _anything?" _Far from trying to anger the simian, Chiro was trying to reach to him.

"What about when I put you back in that new body? I just thought I was saving you ... in a way. But now, you can't do a lot of stuff we can do and you seem more distant. What did I do wrong?" Chiro recalled the time when Antauri had nearly destroyed him because of Mandarin's deceptive plans to expose the team to their worst fears. What confused Chiro was what Antauri had said after Sprx's Fist Rocket collided into the chest of the Super Robot and created a large dent in the once smooth surface. Later, when the berry red simian was finally able to stand (although he was blinded and had to wear off-white bandages and had to be held by the hand) The silver primate had stated that a vast scheme was coming to fruition, and their most terrifying fears were taking on a new devastating level. Chiro briefly remembered faintly in his mind that his mentor admitted that his greatest fear was to lose control of his new robotic body that still continued to stun him with its powers and attacks. He always called his body "the silver monkey," as if it were a separate piece of work. Eventually along the line, Mandarin's clever clone (now known as just "Mandarin") had revealed his revolting countenance and had transformed Chiro into a helpless little child while Antauri remained stuck in a shut door in an attempt to phase through it and turn off the Robot's defense systems, which were conspiring against them.

The cunning, orange mutant didn't stop there. He declared that he would demolish the powerless, weeping boy that sat on his cotton pants with his head in his powder soft hands. Then he blasted a beam at the spiritual simian that was still struggling futilely to regain control over his powers.

_"But not by my own hand." The deformed creature's words were drowned by the small Chiro's fear and despair._

_A-A-Antauri? W-What's happening?_

_"But your friend's." Mandarin cackled, which seemed to be a hobby for the wretched scrap. "Now your greatest fear has been realized Antauri, now your will is not your own!" The orange creature's mismatched eyes were gleaming with hatred and sadism as the monkey in his power briefly cried out. Mandarin didn't stop. He apparently fed off their troubles and it made him much more powerful..._

"Chiro..." Antauri's eyes softened in a gentle expression.

"Antauri, I-I'm sorry." Chiro flustered. There he went, shooting off his _stupid _mouth again...

"Chiro..." The other's voice seemed so distant, and his obscure mutterings seemed to be mostly to himself. Chiro stared at the monkey with bewildered eyes.

"Antauri, I didn't mean it." The sterling primate shook his head sadly.

"It's all right, Chiro. I know I haven't been there for the team, and that I have done nothing worthwhile ever since Sprx and Otto went missing. It is I who should be sorry." The leader was taken back by Antauri's self-blame.

"Are you kidding me? Without you, we wouldn't have even _spotted _Otto! He would be..." Chiro trailed off, unable to bear the continuing images of another teammate dying and losing them forever. "Listen Antauri, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I wasn't thinking. You were right, and everything else I did was stupid too." The leader bit his lip, waiting for the silver monkeys response. He widened his eyes when he saw that there was sadness in those deep, blue orbs.

"It's not your fault Chiro. It would appear that I have detached from the team spiritually..." Antauri's voice was disturbed, yet somewhat relieved. His deep gaze met the teenager's briefly and he set one cold, white hand on his clear chest. "And I apologize. No Monkey Team member should ever be alone in their troubles. I should've learnt that a long time ago. Your actions were acceptable, for a child your age, and I know I should've been there for you." The simian's mouth was twisted in a contemplative frown as the boy stepped forward. The leader smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. Antauri was blown away when Chiro opened his arms and embraced his spiritual mentor in a gentle embrace.

Chiro wasn't sure whether he should've been ashamed by his actions or not, but Antauri was a very important person to him. He was about the only creature that had mentored and helped Chiro, almost like a father...

(Medical Bay)

Gibson furiously checked the monitors and machines. Beside him, Otto was laying on the cold slab of a medical table, looking somewhat better than the state he was in earlier. His verdant helmet was propped up against the wall and well out of Gibson's way. Otto's oddly large (odd for Otto that is) was exposed and many tiny wires were connected that monitored his cerebral impulses and heart pulses (which were growing more faint, just as the blue monkey feared) along with his heart rate (growing increasingly slow)

The intellectual monkey did the best he could. Many spots on Otto's fur coat were coated and spiked with his own blood and his friend had taken his time gently massaging it until it finally regained a green hue. It was paler than usual, but maybe that was Gibson's imagination. The once lively, humorous simian looked so frail and small. Gibson felt even more melancholy just knowing that what had done this to him was still out there, probably waiting to strike.

"Wha!" The earth beneath the Robot's feet rumbled and shifted, causing a violent rift through the room. Gibson landed flat on his muzzle with a muffled "Oof!" before lifting himself clumsily with his trembling hands. He laid there for a moment. Nothing. That was unusual, most trembles were followed by immediate, devastating earthquakes. One time, shortly after the apocalyptic event with the Dark One Worm's release, Shuggazoom City was in ruins and then Chiro had run off into the sunset as a primal humanoid. An earthquake had shaken the earth only a few mere seconds from a short rumbling under the crust, as if the long battle had caused some sort of imbalance in the earth. Very few buildings collapsed (there weren't very many left) and Otto, who was searching for any trapped civilians, had unwittingly gotten stuck in the discarded rubble and it had taken awhile to remove him.

Gibson dusted the dust particles from his fur while he managed to stand. He knew that he had to warn the team before any more destruction occurred. He groaned mentally as a few medicine bottles fell on the floor and spilled, creating a vibrant array of strewn pills and multicolored capsules. Suddenly, Gibson's mind felt like t was shutting down slowly as he heard a gruff sigh. It was so relaxed and comforted, as if all its pains and troubles were finally relieved. _No more pain._

The monitor beeped as the dark line trailing through the pitch black screen went flat.

That's when a deafening roar came, and the Super Robot crumbled down and Gibson's legs buckled.

---

Author's Note- Thank you for the reviews. You people are too kind. Haha, that mutant in the last chapter remended me of Mutant Gibson, but it isn't an exact duplicate. It isn't as tall, as thin, and ... a Mutant Gibson? ... And you wonder why it gave me nightmares. This is so emotional, I think I may cry. I WAS going to make a long battle and a dramatic scene, but I suppose you guys have waited long enough. My great-grandmother died, so my priorities have shifted. Sorry.

**Started: October 26, 2006. 8:17 P.M.**

**Finished: October 31, 2006. 4:20 P.M.**


	5. Interlude: Caged

Disclaimer- Sadly, Ciro Neili owns the plot of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, not me.

---

Red

Interlude: Caged

It was dark, perhaps too dark for my liking. Wherever I was taken away by my lord, it had poor conditions. It was silent and the bars on my metal cage were rusted profusely. I had no chains, but I had tried to break through the barrier many times. No success.

I growled. My voice had grown rough after screaming more than a thousand times for my master. It was pitiful. Here I was, once a being with unlimited power and smarts. Now, I had let myself be betrayed once more, and I was whimpering at the feet of my lord like a filthy dog. They should've bowed down to me, for without me they would be nothing. Nothing!

I screamed with agony and rage at the darkness and bleakness of my future. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I was loyal and strong, and I had been thrown away like a rag doll. Disgusting.

I snarled as my bulky fists clutched a bar. I could feel my wrinkled face become distorted as I rammed into the bars not once, but twice. My plans and ambitions had been shot, and my dreams of power had come undone like a poorly made sweater. I grunted as pain coursed through my veins, but that didn't matter. My mind drifted as it usually did to the memories of my brothers. My dear, beloved, repulsive brothers.

I couldn't believe that I considered those traitors to be my family, after what they had done to me. They left me to _die _in an eternal stasis as my spirit rotted and my innards grew limp. To spit in their faces one last time before my punishment was truly a gift indeed. Although one of those pitiful simians was female, I never said _sister _after my imprisonment. They all hurt me, but she hurt me in a special way that cut through my now empty hurt like a sharp dagger. They misjudged me, took me for mad, _this _was all their faults. And the boy? The suspected _Chosen One? _I spat contemptuously with venom and pure hatred. He had potential to be great, but that was all wasted. His morals were twisted, as were all of their morals disturbed, and their destinies questionable.

Of course, that's what they said about me. Their leader. _Mandarin, our duty is to protect, not to control. We must not become tyrants, or our life's work would certainly deteriorate. _The black one had said to me one night calmly, the night before I out my plan into motion. Life? Ha! That was a laugh. What life was that? We slaved away to protect those ungrateful citizens and what was our reward? How did they repay us? Nothing! It was pointless and it was like droning on and on for an impossible dream. I could've made the world great, but my superior intelligence was confused for madness and lust for power. I wanted power, but so did every leader and every being out there. Who could possibly say that they didn't want to taste the sweet taste of power, at least once?

Something crawled onto my muzzle with scurrying legs. I grasped it and crushed it inbetween my fingers, smiling cruelly. I pictured an eight-legged spider writhing underneath my grasp.

_I was wasted, mistrusted, left to die._

I had labored hard for the Skeleton King.

_I was hurt, fought, cheated._

She called me a monster for what I did. They all did.

_The Skeleton King replaced me with that scrawny, misshapen replicate._

They would be crushed, but my lord especially for his cruel betrayal. No matter how hard I slaved away, no matter how hard I tried, I was always...

_Threatened. Despised. **Hated.**_

Two times in a row, but not this time. I will escape from this wretched place, and they will all see...

_Disgusted. Thrown away._ _Misunderstood._

...what happens when they mess with the wrong monkey. I can't be defeated that easy.

_And..._

I heaved and crashed into the wall with all the might I could gather, then I heard it underneath my massive body.

_**Crack!**_

Perfect. The cage split in two. I wobbled out. I was free, and then a raucous laugh escaped my throat.

_...then they will fall. For Mandarin shall crush the traitors and make them suffer._

I looked down expectantly, but first there was...important business to attend to...

---

Author's Note- There, short but sweet. It'll have some importance in later chapters, but now it is considered an interlude because this is a pause in the current, melodramatic plot. I am personally a major Mandarin fan, so I enjoyed this. It might've been longer, but I didn't want an interlude to be longer than the actual story. Ha! I could right all day about Mandy... Oh, and if anyone is concerned about the sentence fragments, it's meant to be written like that.

**Working Progress**

**Started: **October 31, 2006. 4:32 P.M

**Finished: **October 31, 2006. 5:17 P.M.


	6. Pained

Disclaimer- Ciro Neili owns the Monkey Team and the show.

---

Red

Chapter Five: Pained

The Super Robot twisted, swerved, and toppled over, leaving a dent in the sidewalk. Inside, the monkeys tumbled and were trampled by the crushing force. One Foot Cruiser was askew and from it emerged four bodies that limply struggled out. When they had eventually tumbled out, they all stood erect near the destruction. It was now dusk, and the orange rays reflected off the injured Robot. The leader, who had jumped into Hyper Form due to the shock of falling and hitting the wall, hard, shivered at the sight as the wind blew viciously at his body. He looked around with a puzzled gaze at the three remaining primates. They returned Chiro's look with shocked ones. All of their varying orbs stared at him expectantly. The teenager looked back at the Super Robot, dumbfounded.

"Wha...What _happened?"_ He managed, putting extra emphasis on the word "happened." He ran over and touched the material on the machine's head. _It _looked at him with blank, bemused "eyes." Chiro shook his head sadly. Great, what would happen _now?_

"It appears that an unexplained movement of this planet's tectonic plates has caused irregular disturbances in Shuggazoom's planetary crust, resulting in the massive trembling of the earth, and..." The blue monkey motioned wordlessly at fallen Super Robot and nodded. Chiro blinked at the simian with misty eyes.

"Where's Otto?"

"I..."

Antauri's eyes looked around expectantly and held his hand out to Gibson, beckoning him to pause. "I sense..." A fierce wind blew forward to Antauri and suddenly a fist hit him in the stomach area, knocking his breath away. "AAH!" With a pained grunt, the silver primate was smashed headfirst into a nearby building. He then fell, and there he stated. Other than an occasional spark from his broken circuits, he did not move again as he lay on his stomach and face.

The teenage leader widened his blue orbs and rushed to Antauri's side quickly. "Antauri!" He didn't dare touch his mentor because of the threat of being electrocuted, no matter how minor the injuries seemed. Chiro's eyes gleamed with a flame as he looked around wildly at his surroundings. "Hey!" The boy called fiercely. "What's the ..." He was cut off when a mysterious flash came again and landed a hard punch in the center of Chiro's thin chest. When the claw connected with the fragile bones and tissue, Chiro screamed and crashed against the wall and then stayed there, rubbing his sprained muscles.

"What's going on?" Nova gasped as she looked over at Chiro, who was rubbing his shirt experimentally and grimacing with ever touch, and the fallen Antauri. Growing scared, she backed away toward Gibson, who had transformed his hands into his weapons. She did the same eagerly, ready to smash something.

"Ack!" Chiro stumbled to the golden monkey and mimicked a battle stance. He groaned, but tried to hide his weakness. He was their leader! What good would he be if he didn't even _pretend_ to be strong? Chiro managed to rasp out, "Come out wherever you are and fight!" He listened intently, as did the other two.

_Silence._

"Do you think we can handle this guy?" Chiro muttered unexpectantly. Nova glimpsed at him.

"Chiro, don't give up now. We have to stand and fight. Besides, this guy's a coward. I'm still not convinced that it'll be tough." Nova said encouragingly.

The leader rubbed his chest. "Well, I am."

"Look!" the yellow monkey pointed to the sky, and something plummeted right before them and landed a few feet away. Chiro's eyes widened in disgust.

"What is _that?"_ It was...deformed, to day the least. It was slightly taller than the monkeys, had dark ruby fur and sharp fangs. Yet it seemed increasingly familiar. Its arms were robotic, and silver and long claws jutted out of its palm. It was a...mutant. The deadly claws were grotesquely curled as the thing propped against its knuckles like a caveman would. Its muttering was indistinct, but the look in its crimson eyes was venomous and dark.

"I..cannot say for sure, but it is definitely unnatural." Gibson replied, stumbling for words.

Of course, now was probably time for Chiro to say a somewhat witty phrase or team order, but fear shook his veins. That thing was just...twisted. All it took was a horn and a pitchfork and whatever that was would represent a greater evil. "Okay, creep!" Chiro shouted, his fists swinging around like a wailing child. "If you want to fight, then you got it!" The three remaining team members launched themselves at the enemy, who dumbly sat there. Chiro leapt into the air, Gibson circled the enemy, and Nova attempted to ram it in the side. After minutes of acting like it was in a stupor, it twisted and swung its tail around to meet the yellow primate. Hesitantly at first, it wrapped itself around Nova's rapidly pounding chest. The feeling...the emotion of only beginning to start...the emotion to know that your victim was ignorant to the fate that lie ahead...to not know how or when they would be obliterated made everything worthwhile. It was like a killer's truce.

_Let your enemy make a little progress before you crush them completely. It creates a greater agony for their tortured souls._

The screeching female was lifted above the mutant's face, where she pounded furiously at the thing that restrained her and the body temperature grew to where it felt like it would sear its bones...

"Grah!" The thing writhed and swayed as an electric bolt grazed its shoulders and particles of blue plasma energy aimed for its shoulder. It growled. Enough. It tightened its grip on its prize, which he had never released. As Nova felt her ribs crunch, she squealed. She glared pure, feisty hatred at the malformed piece of garbage. Despite the pressure around her, she spared a moment to screech at monster.

"Let...me go, you monster!" She wriggled upward, as if she was planning of flying away. The other two continued to hit it with excruciating attacks. It growled.

_Monster._

When the blue one tried to sink its whirling drills into the creature's crimson flesh, it whirled and grasped the monkey with ferocious claws. They dug deep into its skin before it twirled and released Gibson. Chiro let out muffled protest as Gibson clumsily landed on Chiro. It tightened its grip on Nova. "Let me go! Agh!" Nova cried. An aura of golden light surrounded her, making her seem like an angel from the heavens, but as the pressure became unbearable she ceased and began to choke. Its bloody gaze focused on the two males.

_Get the boy. Get the hairless monkey, slave. _It grunted as he felt Nova's sharp incisors sink down in his tail. The untamed creature yowled and released crushing power onto the yellow female as a scarlet light twisted around her body and jolted her circuits. Right then, the killer released her as the light died from her eyes and she fell limply to the ground like a piece of litter. It screeched as a pain circled around its cranium.

_You're the dumb monkey._

Chiro opened his eyes and pushed Gibson off of him hastily, but without roughness. _Monkey Team... _The ground was littered with unconscious (he hoped) bodies of the Monkey Team. Antauri, Gibson, and now the creature had finished off Nova. What kind of a leader was he? He stood and immediately felt his blood boil. Chiro had the urge to kill that demon. A vague sparkle glittered in his eyes as his face twisted in disbelief, then anger. He shouted, "You think you're strong, huh?" Chiro hissed with contempt. "Well, you'll have to get through me before you can hurt anyone else."

_Bonk. _A painful pressure landed on the boy's head.

Chiro's cobalt eyes grew faint and his eyeballs shut as he fell face first into the ground with a groan. Out of the shadows, the twisted, wrinkled face of Mandarin's clone appeared with his left, white claw raised. "How noble, young hero." He sneered malevolently. "Sadly, _I _now have what I've been looking for" The orange creature bent down and grasped Chiro's raven black hair and wheezed with laughter.

"Grh?" The mutant rumbled stupidly. It gazed around at the scene with satisfaction. When the eyes came to the golden monkey, it stopped.

_You can't help it. **You're **the dumb monkey._

Shaking its head, it spat venomously and trotted over to its master.

---

Author's Note- OMG, did I _KILL _the entire hyperforce? (cries)

I suck at battles, although this wasn't really a battle, was it? Pretty much everybody got knocked out in one blow. The future chapters will be better, but this and the next one will be kind of slow.

**Working Progress**

Started: October 31, 2006. 5:41 P.M.

Finished: November 1, 2006. 12:09 P.M. **(update delayed)**


	7. Illusions

Disclaimer- I never owned the Hyperforce. Never have, never will.

---

Red

Chapter Six: Illusions

A young boy with black, spiked hair groaned and twisted his head to the side. He had been passed out for the last six hours, and his dreams were occupied with dark corridors, disembodied screams, and raking claws.

_Help! Help! Get me out of here!_

_No...please...don't do it!_

_Chiro gazed at his hands as the sky turned scarlet. They were covered with blood._

Chiro opened his eyes in a dazed fashion. A blur of grays and confused blacks swirled around and gave him a migraine. Also, the aching bump on his temple didn't help, either. He blinked slowly, then shot his head up. Looking up, he made a displeased expression as he realized his hands were cuffed with sturdy pieces of metal wrapped uncomfortably around his wrists. His eyes blazed defiantly as he jerked and twisted his gloved hands. _What the..._Images drifted in and out of the teen's head, making him dizzy. Angrily, he sighed, feeling absolutely hopeless in the matter. The chains were made of Dark Titanium, which was used yo channel the prisoner's strength and use it against them. A vivid picture came to his mind where he would yell, "Monkey Fu!" and instead being blasted to bits.

_Maybe I should try to contact the others. _He thought hopefully. Maybe, just maybe, there still was a chance. He closed his melancholy eyes and opened his mind in deep concentration. Everything slowly leaked out. He waited for ten seconds, then a minute. It was silent within the room and everything surrounding it. _Creepy._

He felt nothing and as he opened his grief-rimmed eyes sadly, a pulse of energy circulated through his entire body and he felt as if he body would spasm out from the writhing pressure that stung his bones. Chiro had already ached before, but now he felt like he was dying and begged that it would end soon. The boy opened his mouth in a silent plea just when the shock ebbed away. A fizzle and crack from the chains that bound him to the wall. Chiro declined his head and groaned. He refused to weep like a helpless child...there had to be a way out... He looked at the walls with ambitious orbs. They seemed reasonably aged, but still sturdy enough to keep from caving in.

Chiro grunted and closed his eyes again for one last try. If the team wouldn't answer, maybe the Power Primate would. As darkness engulfed his surrounding, he rested his troubled mind on one thought. For a moment, the black shadows seemed to light up with a wild light. It glowed and twinkled like a star that one would wish upon. Chiro did everything in his power to make the link stronger. He reached to it with all the strength he could muster, but warm feeling was so distant and every mental step he took made the power evade his reach to where it looked several miles away. Chiro's mind strained. _C'mon, where are you?_

The image soon failed, and his closed eyes made his vision revert to the usual forlorn blackness.

Then, everything exploded. Chiro went into a trance and he couldn't snap out off it. Part of his mind was convinced that he was really running circles in the hopeless oblivion and it gave in. An array of images met the boy. His surroundings were metaphysically twisted despite how normal they would appear. It seemed to be a part of the deception that was plotting against the Chosen One. The texture and feeling of the objects sent shivers up his spine. Suddenly, a blast of wind knocked him down with astounding speed and he landed uncomfortably on... solid concrete.

"Uh...what's going on?" The words simply flowed out of his mind. His emotions and thoughts seemed exposed and obvious in the dreamlike state. The scene flickered and obscured as the open sky turned gray and black and white lines scarred the heavens. He lifted himself up and sat there in a stupor as he slowly observed the structures to his side. The buildings and skyscrapers seemed achingly familiar, but the forlorn emotion of the place frightened Chiro.

_This...is Shuggazoom. _He reached his hand out in a wordless sign of failure. _What happened? _The air was still, and it seemed to wrap the teenager into the regretful images eagerly as the boy failed for words.

"Kid, watch out!" A voice shouted from behind. Chiro turned and blinked stupidly.

"Sprx?" He responded quietly. Indeed, the missing scarlet monkey was reaching out to him desperately with pleading eyes. The figure was several feet away. The monkey then turned his onyx orbs to the sky and screeched an inhuman cry of unparallel rage and faded like a magician's illusion.

_Huh? Am I dreaming? _A piercing feeling shot through his lungs. No, he couldn't have seen that. Whatever phantasm had just haunted him disappeared in the still air. It made the teen yearn something.

_What now? _Suddenly, a harsh voice boomed around him, making the earth shake and the sidewalk crack.

**_Open your eyes at the ruins around you boy! _**Then disembodied voices broke into the confused scene. Chiro recognized them almost immediately. He could've sworn the illusions cracked. Several figures loomed ahead.

_Help! Help! Get me out of here!_

_No...please...don't do it!_

_Formless!_ Chiro quickly stood, although he regretted the rush when dizziness came to him. He looked at his orange gloves expectantly. _Great. No powers. _He clumsily stepped closer to the monsters and felt increasingly exhausted. The oozing monstrosities just stood there, clueless. This just fueled the Chosen One's anger even more when he tripped over a small pebble. He closed his eyes tightly. His mind was swimming in several different places.

_**Yes...give into the hopeless feelings in your lost mind.**_

Chiro's eyes snapped open.

**_Chiro...give into me. _**The sinister voice seemed to mock the boy. His hands dug shallow gorges into the stone and his mind felt like it was about to explode into a million pieces.

_"No." _Chiro rasped and attempted to stand up, but gave in as his legs buckled as an ominous force consumed the land.

_**WHAT?! **_

_"NO!" _The teenager stood up abruptly, and he ignored the rush of nausea that came to him. He panted heavily as his eyes of sky blue sunk and transformed into an acid green. He looked at the ruined sky that was streaked with the colors of a dying leaf. "I'll never give in...I don't know who you are..." A vivid image of Skeleton King and all of the enemies he ever faced blended and set firmly into his dazed mind. Chiro continued determinedly, "I won't give in. No matter what. The Power Primate may be really distant, but it's still here, and it won't let me give in, and I still wouldn't anyway."

_Maybe I DO have powers here. _A blinding aura surrounded the boy and his eyes blazed. A bestial roar escaped him as he snarled at the ground and put his wrists together and separated his glowing hands. "Monkey FU!" A flash of green energy swirled at the cracked surface and the boy leapt away as the ground tore and swerved. The entire world around him twisted and a shriek sounded.

_**NOOOOO! Foolish boy!**_

The Chosen One smirked knowingly as he was plunged into the darkness, but he was safe from his enemy's thrall. _For now._

"GRAH!" A hoarse yell made Chiro's cobalt orbs flutter open, and he was face to face with his wrinkled captor.

---

A/N- _That _was shorter than I anticipated. I keep getting my ideas pushed back to later chapters, but I'm sure they'll make the next chapters better. Next chapter, I'll shed on light on ... well, you can wait.

Thanks for the reviews.

**Working Progress**

Started: November 1, 2006. 12:14 P.M.

Finished: November 5, 2006. 6:19 P.M.


	8. Doomed

Red

Chapter Seven: Doomed

The simian groaned as he was flung backwards like a broken toy. He rubbed his head with a curled fist in aggravation. _That was a bad idea._

"Is this really necessary? Stop hurting yourself. You fool." A pair of coal black orbs stared at his opponent. The eyes were both mocking and bemused along with an edge of sadism. He chuckled coldly and shook his head. He reached a metallic hand out. "Get up."

The other grumbled and stumbled away as he brushed nonexistent particles of dirt from his fur. His hands transformed eagerly into his two glorious weapons and he growled at his adversary. _This guy is getting on my nerves. _He arched his spine and his expression resembled that of a feral alley cat.

"How could you've done this? You monster!" Crimson electric sparks reinforced his blistering anger. "Magnatingler Blast!" Two sparkling spheres crackled and flew at the other at the opposite end of the void. There was no boundary in this part of mind, and there was no up or down. It was actually very confusing, but that wasn't the only problem. The red primate who was on the offense was glaring bloody daggers at the other simian. He screeched as the attempt of obliterating his enemy resulted in the same way it always hopelessly did. The rolling beams reached the other, who raised his hand in a simple gesture. Then, the two spheres swerved and aimed at the attacker, who barely dodged the electricity, which went at him at a deadly speed. He landed on his side and yelled out.

"Please. It was you who gave in. I am just an incarnation of your hatred and pity. Face it Sprx, I _am _you, so get over it." The doppleganger wiped his two hands together as if he had just done a difficult chore.

"_I _would've never killed my friends. I'm _nothing _like you." The red monkey's words were laced with venom. The other's eyes turned acidic and took on a dangerous glint.

"Really?" Sprx's clone snorted contemptuously. "I could never truly understand you. I'll admit it, I may be just a mere duplicate, but _you _created me. Remember? I may _not _be the original, but I am a mere replication of those exact negative thoughts that prey on your mind, Sprx."

"I never had the nerve to kill my _friends."_

"You're only fooling yourself...Delaying yourself of the inevitable." The two slid around in a circular pattern with identical gazes locked.

"Well, how 'bout we move onto another subject, huh? What about this _brilliant _idea, hm? Whose plan is it this time? Don't tell me I've joined a league with that bag of bones, or has Mandarin finally decided that he just wanted to kill us off quickly instead of giving us a slow and painful death like he's always tried to do?" The red monkey's words were full of deep agony and pain, but he tried to keep his eyes solemn with an edge of sardonic humor. Mentioning Mandarin brought up old memories of how he used to think the former leader would never stoop so low that he would become addicted to power. Power was dangerous, and an addict to power was like a squirrel who liked the sound of car tires going up the road. Both didn't last long. "What do _you _gain, huh?"

The duplicate laughed harshly. S.P.R.X-77 growled. It was disturbing hearing your own voice in a mouth that was not your own. He hated this situation. "You're pinning everything down on the masters?" Insane rasping came from the creation. "They _chose _you. Out of all of the team, they picked _you. _You've always had ambition, just like Mandarin. You've always been afraid of looking stupid or ambitious. Well, those insolent jokes and snide comments didn't help. Old habits die hard, eh? You've always wanted to be superior, now you've got it. You were the only vulnerable one. Antauri was too wary, Otto was too oblivious, Gibson was too smart, and Nova was too strong, despite her emotional personality. The boy has a different...future in mind."

The red primate did nothing but ground his feet in the invisible ground. He secretly wondered if Mandarin had endured this kind of madness. The other cocked his head to the side. "You gave in. What about Otto? Remember how _you _strangled him?"

"No..." The vermillion monkey's voice was hardly above a whisper and he stared at his trembling hands. _No... _He placed his cold digits on the top of his head.

His eyes clenched shut. "No!" He pointed at the impostor with accusing fingers. "_You _brought this upon me. Otto never did anything to you. He didn't deserve to die." The monkey's voice was rough with pain. The memories cut through him like a knife. He once again transformed his hands into two pulsating magnets. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"We'll see about that..."

(Room where Chiro is trapped)

The skeletal Mandarin shoved his grotesque face in the younger child's face with a snarl of contempt. When he pulled away, his ruined face transformed into an expression of ugly amusement as his mouth twisted into a despicable smile. Chiro didn't suppress his shock.

"Mandarin!" The boy growled. "You're supposed to be gone! I saw you..."

"Saw me what, my hairless monkey? Did you see me become trapped in this mystical amulet?" Mandarin's remaining, long claws indicated briefly at the pendant with the dark gem in the middle. "...The same amulet you imprisoned me in? That witch, Valina, tormented my mind for several days. Eventually I broke away from the cursed prison. Do you remember, boy, how I came to _be _in that state?"

Chiro smirked faintly. He didn't like seeing others in pain, but he despised that disgusting piece of...whatever. As he struggled in front of his captor futilely to break free of his bonds, he spat, "Release me, you dirty, ugly..."

The orange creature shook his head sadly at the feeble threats. His face was blank, except for the mad gleam in his eyes and the slight upturn at the corner of his lips, signifying sadistic pleasure at seeing the boy squirm. He could tell that the "Chosen One" was repeatedly attempting to activate any type of attack or communication toward his comrades. The evil being touched the wasted flesh on his face and immediately thought of gruesome ways to torture the hairless fool. His two mismatched, beady orbs met Chiro's blazing ones.

"Look at the wasted flesh upon my bones, boy. This is what your pitiful, ragtag team and you have done to me." The one hand with the protruding nails clenched tightly and Mandarin's teeth were bared. "I spent months in that decrepit worm as its insides tried to consume me and sink me deeper into a pit of unending insanity. Do you feel how limited the air circulation is in this confined space, _Chiro? Yes..._I can feel your weak lungs struggling for breath. Breathing is a luxury that many of us cannot afford. I lost the senses to breathe and live a long time ago...thanks to your meddling. After _you_ trapped me in the Dark One's pathetic insides."

The mysterious gem began to glow, and then a mauve beam shot out from the hanging necklace and hit Chiro with a painful blow of dark energy. Although he tried to contain what he felt as the wicked power surged through him, he screamed. The ruined primate in front of him laughed shrilly as he let himself give in to the sadistic humor that made him enjoy seeing the hairless child writhe in pure agony. When the boy's lungs would not permit him to let out any more breath for screaming, he grimaced until the hurt resided, but the ache was still there.

_This pain is only the beginning... _The voice again.

"What do you want, Mandarin?" Chiro hissed.

_Give in... Give in..._

"Oh, it's really quite simple, my hairless pet." Mandarin shoved his ugly muzzle up in the teenager's face. "I acquire from you the only one thing you have that is valuable to my master."

"Skeleton King's gone! His head was blown up when we destroyed the Dark One Worm!" The leader narrowed his eyes determinedly.

"Oh no, my foolish young foe. It was not destroyed in the blast. In fact, to revive the master, I need the only source of power strong enough to bring his essence back into the living realm. The Power Primate!"

Chiro groaned, "I'll never give you the Power Primate! You'll never win!"

"Face it boy. No matter what you say, you're _doomed."_

---

Author's Note- I didn't forget the rest of the Monkey Team. All other answers will be revealed in the next chapter...and a surprise. For some reason, somewhere where I used the word "cocked" my computer considered it "offensive" when I checked the chapter for some errors. In that term, it means to "tilt in a particular direction," not the vulgar slang. Sheesh... Oh, and in this story, when I say "Mandarin," I mean the replacement just so nobody gets confused. The interlude will have some significance later, and it is the only exception. That's why I sometimes use "skeletal" or "clone" at the beginning.

Well... Sprx is okay...mostly. I pretty much know about the future season four episodes and what's going to happen, and even though this doesn't fit...boohoo. The new episodes look promising, but I wrote this before I had succumbed to the spoilers.

Thanks for the reviews, and the consideration you guys have of actually taking time to read through this chapter and the rest. I may not be the best author out there, but I still like hearing opinions.

**Working Progress**

Started: November 5, 2006. 6:34 P.M.

Finished: November 7, 2006. 5:38 P.M.


	9. Fate

Disclaimer- Please, when you have a chance, watch this show and when they finish the theme song, look for the words _"Created by Ciro Neili." _That should answer any doubts. Thank you.

---

Red

Chapter Eight: Fate

Nova was the first to awaken. She felt like she had been brutally shaken and almost crushed. She felt no pain, but a severe ache in her rib area. The yellow monkey set one hand on her head as she gazed around. This wasn't the first time she's been knocked unconscious, but it was the first to where she couldn't remember where she was. She remembered feeling something wrapped around her and experiencing the almost unbearable pressure threaten to snap her in two...and some yelling. Her pink eyes gazed around precariously at her surroundings. Her hopes plummeted when all she saw was a sterling Antauri and a slightly ruffled Gibson, minus Otto, Sprx, and...

Nova's eyes widened. _Oh **no.**_ Now she remembered, and it got her blood boiling with white-hot rage that she strained to keep in check. If that monster did anything to Chiro...Her mentality clarified.

The golden primate stomped over to the blue simian's body. She could feel that he was alive. Nova wasn't as deep and complex as Antauri, but she too, like the others, wielded the Power Primate. Really deep down, she could feel Antauri's and Gibson's own hearts, mechanical and organic. Nova could only really feel it when she was at a certain distance, seeing as she was a trained fighter, not a spiritual philosophy. She didn't really even understand part of it, but she knew that they all, siblings at heart, had a connection.

"Gibson." Nova kept her voice partly stern, partly expectful, while her tone was soft as she tried not to sound too stressed. Her foot gently prodded the side of his chest. She didn't kick him. For a few seconds, the primate didn't respond. Then she saw his eyelids clench tighter, as if he was in disbelief or in realization. They then slipped back to reveal his onyx orbs. Nova stood to side patiently as Gibson sat up almost immediately. When he placed one of his metallic palms on the ground and made an attempt to stand up, the golden monkey assisted. The blue monkey straightened his fur with a few simple brushes and strokes before analyzing the scene before him intently like Nova had done, only with a sharper gaze.

"How you feeling, Gibson?" Nova almost muttered, with arms crossed absentmindedly.

"Rather battered, actually. My circuits feel like they've been thrown together into one extensive mass...but I'll survive." Nova nodded at his reply, then her orbs drifted to Antauri's location rapidly. She always believed it was bad luck to jinx good fortune.

"Let's help Antauri." Gibson blinked while staring at the carnage near his position. There were deep cracks in the sidewalk, and dents in the nearby buildings. It was as if something had thrown around several large boulders and started toying with them carelessly similar to a child with a new Christmas gift. It looked like somebody had rampaged through the district and pushed and pulled at everything. Nearby, the Super Robot was still laying on its now scratched stomach from when it had lunched forward onto the rocky pavement. After surveying everything, he retreated to the building where Antauri was lying near, followed by a determined Nova. Usually Antauri would've been the first to wake up, but his fully robotic body had to adapt slowly whenever it was shut down.

When they gathered near the silver body, whose limbs were sprawled around and joints bent, they both squatted down and turn Antauri over. At first, his eyes were just a solid, empty cobalt blue. His mouth was closed, and the body was cold. Gibson touched the center of his unconscious brethren's chest. It was smooth and bald instead of having short strands of white fur. It was almost alien to see one of his brothers with such a hard exterior, but this was the body Antauri was given from a miraculous twist of fate, and it was the body his soul would continue to thrive in.

Surprisingly, while most of the silver primate's body felt like an ice cube, his center was surprisingly warm. Antauri had once explained that this meant that his internal engines, which stood in place of his heart and lungs, were restarting and attempting to reactivate his entire system. It was odd to think that his body was akin to something thrown together by certain car parts, only more advanced. Sadly, it wasn't enough for Antauri's spirit to be inside, because it was almost futile unless the machine itself could catch up from the shock. Every piece of luck and chance had a price, no matter how minuscule.

"Antauri, can you hear me?" Nova didn't even comprehend why she sounded so feeble and uncertain. It wasn't like his batteries had been ripped out, again. She knew that they hadn't sustained a leak, or the electrical juices would be seeping from his back area. Gibson had propped his teammate against the building Antauri had been launched into and backed away. It was almost like a ritual you would perform at someone's funeral. You would say your final goodbyes before backing away. Of course, the team had already been through that, but the trauma of losing another was still there.

The golden and blue primates were solemn as Antauri's system made a reassuring whir and a new light came into his eyes. His friends helped him up. The three stood in a circle, while only half of them remained, they still were strong. Nova came close to smiling at the thought.

_No matter what, we're a team, and as long as we stick together, we'll make it. _Only teamwork would get them out of this mess.

_But what if hope was already lost?_

"Grah!" Antauri groaned while placing one hand on his head. The silver primate had his sharp teeth clenched tightly.

"What is it?" Nova reached out, while Gibson gave a determined look and supported his friend by placing a hand on Antauri's arm and another on his opposite shoulder. Nova went to help. When the sensations subsided, Antauri's shoulders relaxed, but his eyes were concerned and tense.

"Chiro...I sense he is in a great deal of pain." The others stood in front of the silver robot.

"Have you been able to contact Sprx?" Gibson inquired in a low tone, believing that Antauri's much more adept skills would be able to accomplish the task. He didn't dare to mention Otto, who he knew was...

"No..." Antauri stared ahead. "I've attempted, and yet something seems to be blocking my mind from reaching him. It's almost as if he's in some sort of prison...or limbo." The sterling simian feared the worst. The signs also showed that the red primate could very well be...

"Gibson...Do you have anything that might be able to lock a position on where Chiro is?" Nova remained eerily calm, while worry still boiled inside of her. She absolutely _hated _that monster they confronted with every piece of strength in her soul. That thing, and whoever designed that mutant had come and ripped them apart. They had faced ooze monsters, giant colons, even their own teammates only to come all this way to be destroyed by some mindless freak of nature. It had nearly _killed _Otto, and Nova was seriously disturbed at how quiet Gibson was about Otto's state of being...and she was sure Antauri had a vague understanding of it too. The golden warrior despised, out of all things (next to being called a coward), to acting paranoid. That was how she appeared when Mandarin had first released his treachery on her in that cold, cold room. The others believed she was nuts, and Gibson even commented (very slowly) that her fiery "outburst" of energy that nearly destroyed their leader and possibly the others if the situation had gotten worse, could've jolted some circuits in her mind. Nova tried to have the utmost faith in her siblings, but she still remembered the looks they gave her...

_(Several years ago in the Training Room)_

_She was freezing down to the wires, and her pink orbs were glazed by the snow's flurry reflection. Nova didn't even **consider** turning around. Mandarin was probably smirking behind the controls, slowly turning the dials and switches only to make his sister's experience more unpleasant. Nova always knew how harsh Mandarin could be...but this was **harsh**. Nova knew that he was training her how to "brave the elements," but would she **really **have to go somewhere **this **cold? She didn't want to fling herself against the window or pound and scream to be released...because that would only add to the orange primate's pleasure. She never knew how cruel he could be...Accusations flew through her mind bitterly._

**_Why is he doing this? I thought we were friends. Why is he laughing at me? I know he's laughing at me...Stupid guy..._**

_She began muttering pleads, but they were more to herself, so Mandarin wouldn't have the honor of hearing her turmoil. Nova only felt ashamed for a second, she knew a true warrior would never admit defeat, but she didn't want to freeze to death either. But...Mandarin wouldn't go that far...would he? The team..._

_"Please...please stop. It's too cold..." Her voice was feeble, her teeth were chattering horribly, her body ached from its futile attempts to keep her internal circuits worn...and the sense of betrayal made Nova want to break down and cry. Of course, not only would the golden primate embarrass herself, but the tears would only cling to her fur._

_She felt his smug stare mock her. Nova heard nothing, although that could've been because her senses were going numb. When she exhaled, her breath created a sparkly cloud of misty vapor. It was almost like sinking into your own blanket of thoughts. You felt nothing around yourself and all you had to comfort yourself were your deep, sometimes dark thoughts. The yellow simian's thoughts felt like venom. They invaded her own usual thoughts. They made Nova's her veins freeze...and she was partly sure that it wasn't just the dropping temperature. The golden monkey had several brief images of Mandarin doing this in the future and taking advantage of her. He was trying to appear superior by weakening her own defenses. It was **evil**...and heartless. She wished...if only..._

_**No...I don't want Mandarin to die...but I want that rat to get what he deserves... **Many painful thoughts came to mind. The yellow female's anguish almost evaporated and dissolved into rage. Nova suddenly felt feverish, but all she could think of was Mandarin being in more pain than she was...She wanted that traitor to pay for his sadism to his fellow team member. Nova felt like she was in the center of a volcano. The harsh cold seemed to release from her fur and her hands loosened as the bitter freeze resided. In its place was the heat of an inferno. She..._

_**Traitor...Jerk...Sadistic idiot...**_

_Her pupils sank and her expression darkened. Nova finally decided to glance back at her brother. To her brief surprise, he wasn't wearing his usual, confident smirk, but pointing, wide-eyed at **her...**_

_Nova heard him screech before the world went white._

_(A few minutes later after the training room dilemma...Nova wakes up in the training room)_

_At first, everything came in a gray and white blur. Nova moaned before twisting onto her back. **Everything** ached. After thirty seconds, the world seemed to regain focus and order. Blinking, she sat up._

_"Holy Shuggazoom! Look at this mess! If this is training, I'd hate to see the real thing! Did a tornado hit?!" Nova sighed as she recognized the voice of the witty S.P.R.X.-77. He seemed irritable, and soon she realized why. _

_The room, was without a mark, was **trashed**. The tiles on the walls were crunched together and in a zigzag shape and the floor was scorched._

_"Ow! Geez!" Sprx yowled as a piece of glass penetrated through his foot. The glass barrier had been completely blown away and remained shattered in a thousand pieces. Then, Otto darted in with ease, seeing as the door had fallen off its hinges. What **had **happened? _

_"What's wrong?" The green simian's onyx eyes darted around the room quickly. "Whoa...What happened here?" His bemused gaze met Nova's._

_"Oh hey, Nova. Are you..." The monkey flipped out, literally, when he turned around. "Mandarin!" Nova jumped up, and cringed as her sides burned. Otto was pointing and jumping rapidly while shouting incomprehensable words. Sprx, who had gotten over his shock, was now shouting out of the room, obviously calling the others._

_"Guys!...Jumping Jigawatts! Come look over here!" Otto babbled. What Nova saw was something she regretted. The orange leader, who Nova had been cursing only a few moments before, was embedded several inches deep into the walls. His mouth was contorted in a wide, silent wail of shock. That wasn't half of it. Some of his limbs, about a foot deep in the ruffled metal, were charred, but the marks were too distinct to be noticed without deep probing. Nova examined the floor again. Everything was **ruined**...except for the ground where she stood. Although they lost their previous luster, they were flat and not at all crumpled. Nova searched around vainly for an explanation._

_"What have I done?" Nova's voice was too quiet and soft that Otto took no notice. Her verdant brother had his gray fingers somewhere deep in the rock, attempting to get his unconscious leader out of the wall. Nova was too busy with her own tormented thoughts and accusations to aid him._

_**What have I done? I'm...a monster...but...didn't he deserve it?**_

_And that was when the others arrived._

_(Medical Bay...a few minutes later)_

_"Gibson, report." Antauri, the black primate, spoke sternly as his glowing orbs hovered over his battered leader. Gibson turned around, away from his medical screen, and gazed deep into the second-in-command's eyes. Both were solemn._

_"Well..." Gibson rubbed his muzzle thoughtfully. "He has sustained a massive concussion as a result of the collision with the Super Robot's hard wall."_

_"And the results?"_

_"Mandarin should awaken in a few hours." Gibson started to avoid Antauri's intense, yet soft gaze. The onyx simian had spoken to Nova, and after that, Antauri had become ominously silent. He would have to discuss the revelation he discovered with his teammates later, but for now, he still had to think about the event again and again until he could judge who to accuse and who to believe. The orange leader would no doubt be furious when he awoke, and his story would definitely alter from the bemused golden monkey's._

_"I must speak with Nova." With that, the black primate turned his back on his leader and stepped out of the med bay._

_(Outside of Med Bay)_

_Nova had been spying on the conversation. It was a childish thing to do, but she was **angry**. Her own leader had tried to **freeze **her to death! The golden monkey had spoken to Antauri with venom. Part of her felt guilty for speaking to her black brother with such anger and accusations. She hardly **ever** let her feelings rule her, but she had trusted Mandarin, and what he did was unforgivable...and a shock. Her furious gaze commingled with Antauri's intense gaze as he listened to his sister's thorough explanation. He had never seen her so distressed and careless about how she acted and kept her emotions in check. Antauri had never known Nova's short temper to be a problem, and although nobody could say for sure what occurred behind those walls, his own hypothesis startled him, but it was the only one that made any sense. Antauri sensed a great disturbance inside of Nova's spirit that burned like an untamed flame. If it wasn't taken care of without extreme care..._

_It could destroy them all. He told her that in the most pleasant way he could, but it only gave her nightmares._

Nova followed her brothers at about a foot-length away from the Super Robot's crumpled body. Antauri turned to Gibson, who walked by the Robot's head and kneeled down. There were many, many scratches in the supposedly impenetrable armor. The sterling monkey's mind was on how these unfortunate strings of events would affect his team and the Super Robot. Deep down, it worried Antauri that he couldn't contact his missing brothers, and his human leader. Of course, he didn't want to give up hope. In a situation like this, time was of the essence. The spiritual mentor wouldn't..._couldn't _cling to despair. Only then would hope be lost.

"Will it be okay?" Nova asked, pointing shakily at the large, metallic being. Unlike Antauri, she was miserable with worry that attacked her nervous system. She was _so _afraid, after looking in that demon's eyes...with all the scorn and evil...and blood...But she was a warrior. She had to be strong, no matter what the odds. She had to have her usual spunk.

For Chiro, Otto, and Sprx.

There was shifting beside her. The silver monkey placed a cold hand on her shoulder for reassurance. Unexpectantly, he said, "There is a way."

Nova blinked at him, partly ecstatic, partly shocked, and partly uncertain. Then she nodded. "Yeah, but what?" She was skeptical, but Antauri had moved on. He strolled to Gibson, who had his orbs closed in deep concentration. The uncomfortable, dirty ground chafed his skin.

"Please move, my friend." Antauri's voice was barely above a whisper, but it was a deep rumble that easily caught the cobalt monkey's ears. Gibson, without a word, stood up and moved backwards to a spot near a particularly large shrub that seemed to have grown between some old cracks in the sidewalk. It wasn't that spectacular, but it was amazing how far the roots of a plant could grow. It stretched and twisted and was able to sprout in the most unusual places and thrive with verdant leaves in the harshest climates. It reminded the scientist vaguely of how far the team had gone, despite their vast differences. They had learned, and thrived in the most unbearable circumstances. They couldn't lose now...

...because they did have **_one _**main detail in common. The entire team was a family. Gibson wasn't certain if all five of the simians were biological of the same genes, given their different colors and unique personalities, but the term "family" was more than just a metaphor. They called each other "brother," but that was meant to exaggerate their reliability and care for each other. If that usage of the word was correct, then that included Chiro.

...And the remaining family would not give up their brothers so easily. Even without a probable location, and the odds against them, they all had shared so much together, and had grown like a skinny plant through the slim cracks. Given the cryptic situation...they had to muster what they could. That was fate...for them to be together until the ends of time.

"Antauri..." Nova stared at the silver primate with worried eyes. Antauri had his sapphire eyes closed tight and deep creases formed from underneath, as if he were in immense pain or sorrow. She made an attempt to move forward, but from a few feet away, Gibson lifted his hand in a silent gesture, like a policeman would do in a traffic jam, signaling for her to remain where she was. Reluctantly, she obeyed.

"There is a way." Antauri repeated, his voice hardly audible. The primate placed one hand on the Super Robot's bruised surface, as if in mourning.

Nova and Gibson were lost for words as a green light emitted from their robot's shell, and with a creak, it was lifted a few mere inches off the ground.

---

A/N- Dear Lord...this chapter WASN'T meant to be this long and I never wanted to do the Nova memory thing, but it popped up in my mind, and it might be useful in a future, possible sequel. Sorry for the wait. REALLY sorry. Sorry for any mistakes with the characters or anything, but I did the best I could. I actually watched Snowbound today, and if you listen closely, you can hear Nova _whimpering _before she makes everything explode, makes Mandarin fly into the wall, etc. This might not be that good of a chapter, but I felt I needed to post _something_. I feel this chapter is worthy after such a long wait.

Also, someone asked if this story's whole concept was taken from some clip off of Youtube. This is not some "spin-off" or whatever of "Soul of Evil," an episode that aired somewhere...like Hungary or Romania... just in case some people are curious. I have seen those videos, and although one or two concepts are similar, I came up with this weeks before I saw the clip. I knew this would come up sooner or later...so I just wanted to clear that up.

Started: November 7, 2006. 5:55 P.M.

Finished: November 22, 2006 8:34 P.M. (update delayed)


	10. Mockery

Disclaimer- Ciro Neili owns the Monkey Team and the entire show and characters. Man, for a second there I thought dreams _could _come true.

---

Chapter Nine: Mockery

"Let me go, you ugly skeleton!" Chiro hissed and tested his bonds. His wrists ached greatly from his struggle. Mandarin only laughed with drawn out wheezes and hysterical cackles. Chiro's hair hung down in his eyes and his teeth were sinking into his chapped lips. On his left arm, was a circular device that fit painfully on his upper arm, placed to wear part of it was tucked away under his armpit snugly. It didn't appear to have any spectacular value, except that it made his muscles ache. He tried once again to reach the deformed simian that stood in front of him. This time, the wretched creature grabbed the boy's foot. His claws pierced through the material.

"Struggle is futile, my pathetic friend." The boy cringed at the word "friend." Mandarin was no friend of his. "Soon, I will force you into obedience." He twisted the teenager's leg to the right until it was pointing to the floor. Chiro braved the pain for a few seconds, before letting out a loud scream, which was nearly dwarfed by Mandarin's gleeful chuckling. Oh, how he enjoyed causing pain to those who rightfully deserved the torture. Only when he felt tender bones crunch and the marrow swerve did he let go. The young boy grimaced and let out a sharp gasp. He could've sworn that he heard a female voice shriek with glee. When Chiro's leg dangled helplessly at an odd angle, he expected Mandarin to continue his feverish laughter, but the primate had gone quiet and was analyzing the polished jewel that hung from his neck. His expression, was unreadable. The orange mutant had his left cheek lifted and part of his lip was curved in what appeared to be a smirk. The rest of his mouth was slack, and the mismatched eyes were unreadable.

_Antauri? Can you hear me? _Chiro tried vainly for the...he had lost count. Swallowing, he hid a grimace as the liquid travelled down his sore throat. The boy, of course, was defiant and angry, but his vile foe seemed only mildly amused by his efforts. Usually he would use some mocking baby voice and rub Chiro's thick mass of hair. He didn't like that. It brought back memories. He despised it when anyone touched his head and rubbed it like that. He just did. Chiro knew, if it wasn't for what his soul possessed, he would already be dead...but this treatment was one Mandarin enjoyed better.

_Antauri? _Not only did he have a raw throat, but his head felt swollen as well. _Please...WHY can't you hear me? _He was desperate, and slightly scared. Chiro had never truly been scared for his _own _life. As a leader and a hero, he usually was concerned what would happen in the end, and if he made the right choices. The boy, after thinking (the only thing he could do in such conditions) about everything, had felt both proud and melancholy when the memories flashed by. He shook his head, eager to try to contact his teammates again.

_Nova, Gibson, Antauri? I repeat, can you hear me?_

_Otto...Sprx?_

No answer. Chiro sighed. No, they couldn't be. They _wouldn't. _Not after all _this._

A sharp force struck the boy across his cheek. After being reprimanded by an invisible sorceress's voice, Mandarin still never ceased his amused look as he cruelly mocked the hurt teenager.

"You _cling _to _memories?"_

_"Mandarin!" _A disembodied voice, audible only to the wretched demon primate, hissed. _"Use the powers of the amulet to rend his soul powerless! There is so benefit in waiting!"_

Mandarin placed a clenched fist on the side of his head and tilted it, as if bored. The (mainly) hairless creature looked like he was about to spit on his adversary's face. Humans were such an arrogant, unworthy species. _"Oh yes, vile witch, there is."_

The orange simian placed the sharp point of his claw underneath the boy's chin, and smiled savagely. "You are lucky, boy. You survived the dreadful fate that awaited my precious brethren." A flash of sadness overcame Chiro, and his eyes now gave a liquid reflection, as if he were about to cry, but the fire lit up them once more. Chiro still recalled what had happened, and how useless he felt as his team was thrown around like greatly abused dogs. But now was not the time, nor the place.

"They wouldn't give up so easily, you rat." Mandarin's expression seemed to turn slightly neutral.

"Really?" The ravaged primate's voice grew more savage and foreboding to Chiro. "Believe what you will, my hairless monkey, but my...assistant's task was to annihilate your friends, and I believe that it has done so."

"Figures you would make a monster almost as ugly as yourself." Chiro made a vain attempt to move close, continuing to strain his muscles. "What have you done with Sprx?"

"You still ask? You still wander with a strand of hope?" The demon's voice seemed to crack.

"I want to know! Tell me now!" Angered, the Chosen One swung his remaining foot at Mandarin. Instead of causing damage to the boy, the orange simian stepped out of range. All of the blood seemed to rush to Chiro's head. He didn't feel like mourning or being at the mercy of this creep. All he cared about now was bringing the hyperforce back together. Chiro wanted to mend the broken ties. He was the Chosen One, wasn't he? Surely the so-called prophecy wouldn't want him to save the world alone, would it? No matter how much he tried to harness his power, everything seemed to dully slip away every microsec.

"Why would I tell _you?" _Mandarin chuckled. "He may very well be dead." The teenager's hope plummeted, but he couldn't...Mandarin crossed his arms as Chiro wheezed.

"Oh, what is this? Is the _human_ having difficulties with this new environment?" Mandarin curled his lips in the beginnings of a snarl. "You hairless beings always did have issues adapting to change. You can't accept change now, and you never will reach evolution from your meaningless ways. There is only one true being capable of demolishing your kind, and those who stand in our way."

Chiro bowed his head in recognition. "Skeleton King..." The raven-haired boy gazed upward at the ceiling, unable to look at Mandarin's ugly glare. "What do you plan to do? If I have what you need, why wait? Are you trying to torture us both?" The teenager's mind wandered over to Mandarin's last few words. _He may very well be dead. _Chiro didn't want to go through this grief again.

"It is something that your _human, _insignificant mind would not comprehend." He tapped the device enclosed around Chiro's upper arm once. "You will see soon, _firsthand,_ my hairless pet." Chiro muttered through his gritted teeth.

"If you didn't win then, you won't win now. The Monkey Team will find you, and rescue Sprx." To himself, the boy added quietly, "They wouldn't let me down."

The orange foe turned around for a moment, as if contemplating what to say next. At first, he bared his fangs in a smile, then in a bitter frown. That hairless wretch, the one being that had cost Mandarin's short life many, many dark prices. Not only in his countenance, but with the harshest attacks on the mind. After many months of wandering around in that decrepit worm, the simian had circled through broken memories that had been implanted in his mind. He was skeptical on how the Original's thoughts were transmitted to form a base for his own, but it just seemed to work that way. He shared memories that might have even been buried and forgotten by the other, and he had superior strength and twice the intelligence and skill. The clone remembered the battle he had with that powerless Chosen One. Chosen One...Bah! What a fool to believe he was chosen to make this world better. What idiot would choose a _boy? _A naive, unknowing, self-conscious _child? _What was this world coming to? Only his master had true insight.

Then, after going truly mad and wandering the worm's repulsive innards, he saw it. Yes, his chance! Right there, in a daze, was the boy that had cost him so much in a short amount of time! It was _he_ who had damaged his master!

_"This place is making me sick!" The blue-eyed child covered his mouth and back away from green, mucus-like spheres that had plopped in front of him. Perhaps now was the chance..._

And it was. Without his cybernetic companions to interfere, it was a golden opportunity. Mandarin remembered everything so well. He had been cast into the Dark One's digestive juices, and they ate away at his flesh, causing it to become raw and painful. His left eye had been permanently scarred. He had been made even more hideous than before. But he was fast. Oh...yes, he could outrun any of them. Maybe when they looked down, they saw ripples, and that was it. The boy and the golden one ran in the distance, but he had gotten out long before that. Mandarin was faster than any of them would ever realize. He had gotten out. But he had turned into a mockery at the glorious creature he once was...and it was because of them...When he had simply been doing what he was programmed to do! They would either laugh, or cringe. Even if they looked at him in agony, there was still a gleam in their eyes. It read, _You had it coming. You got what you deserved._

One day they would see. "Tell me, my hairless monkey, what do you see when you gaze into my visage?" Mandarin turned his head to see Chiro barely holding his head up. One eye was closed. The lad's response was barely audible, but one side of his lips went up in a wry smirk.

"A freak." To this, Mandarin laughed raucously, causing the boy to jump and bang his hurt leg on the wall. The laugh was high-pitched, long, and mad. The pale teenager stared solemnly. "Breathe in, child. What do you smell?" Stiffly, the boy did what he was told, reluctantly.

"You, and the mold on the ground." Chiro sighed apathetically at the conversation. _Not that I can tell the difference._

"Ahhh, and your breathing? It is labored?" The orange mutant sniggered as if he had told a silent joke. Chiro breathed through his nose. There seemed to be less air, but apparently there was a system of tubes that were connected that enabled small particles of air to come through, but it seemed so much less, and musty.

"What do you want? Where are you going with this?" He sounded tired.

"When you fed me to the Dark One..."

"Yeah? Good riddance."

Mandarin placed his weapon, resembling a lobster claw, on his chest. "...You ruined me. I could no longer feel. Everything in my sensors and nerves went numb." Despite the story, the demented simian seemed more pleasured than heartbroken. Abruptly, he turned and slid to the Chosen One. He pushed his muzzle to where it was only a few mere inches from Chiro's face. "You defamed my essence even more when you escaped my grasp. Have you realized that you never won a battle with me singlehandedly? Do you realize how weak and undeserving you are of the power you were given?" Mandarin leaned back, still eyeing the boy. "Yet, I am still superior." His hand motioned and swayed as if examining Chiro's body. "Yes...I can sense your fear...and do you feel the pressure of this area crushing your feeble lungs?"

Chiro listened, "You mocked me, humiliated and stripped me of my honor. But, I have no need to breathe, I have power cradled right in my very soul, and although I am numb, I can sense my adversary's changing tides of emotions and use it to my advantage. I may have become a mockery, a deformed mutant, but my desire for revenge has kept me alive. In the end, you cannot win."

The amulet in Mandarin's possession twinkled violently.

---

Author's Note- Nuuuuu for long cliffhangers! Consider this a gift. This might have been boring, but the next few should speed up the pace.

Started: December 7th, 2006. 8:00 P.M.

Finished: Christmas Eve 5:06 P.M.

Man, I stink at updating. I have no discipline whatsoever. Oh well.


End file.
